


После похорон

by Vodkyrie



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Написано по заявке: "Стрэндж и Локи разговаривают после похорон Старка". Как всегда, вольная трактовка.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	После похорон

**Author's Note:**

> Погибшие родители, брат и сестра не мой хэдканон. Трагичная судьба семьи Стрэнджа не показана в КВМ, но подробно описана в комиксах.

Стивен Стрэндж ненавидел похороны. 

Впервые он оказался на похоронах в девятнадцать лет. Донна, его любимая младшая сестра, утонула во время семейного пикника. Как потом напишет в заключении патологоанатом, причиной смерти Донны стали “тонические судороги нижних конечностей, вызванные нарушением функций центральной нервной системы, обусловленных застарелой черепно мозговой травмой”. Тогда Стивен нес гроб и проклинал себя за то, что не успел спасти сестру.

Хоронить мать в двадцать восемь лет оказалось так же трудно, как хоронить сестру в девятнадцать. Беверли Стрэндж умерла от рака. Стивен точно так же нес гроб, он больше не плакал и не винил себя. 

Через два года после смерти жены, умирает и отец Стивена — Юджин Стрэндж. На эти похороны Стивен не приходит: он слишком подавлен, чтобы появляться там и терпеть все эти сочувствующие взгляды и соболезнования.Если бы он знал, чем все обернется, он бы нашел в себе силы и пришел на церемонию прощания с отцом. 

Спустя пару дней после похорон отца, Стивен встречает на пороге своей квартиры младшего брата. Виктор, не стесняясь в выражениях, обвиняет старшего брата в бессердечии. Ссора заканчивается звонкой пощечиной и взбешенный Виктор оставляет Стивена в одиночестве. Через полчаса мужчине позвонят из полиции и сообщат, что его младшего брата сбила машина. В той аварии Виктор Стрэндж не выжил. Бросая первую горсть влажной кладбищенской земли на гроб младшего брата, Стивен надеется, что больше ему не придется никого хоронить. Его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

В сорок два года, теперь уже Верховный маг Земли, Стивен Стрэндж оказался на похоронах гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа — Энтони Говарда Старка. Тони Старк не был его другом, хотя они сражались вместе против Таноса четырнадцать миллионов раз, Тони Старк не был его наставником, хотя, бесспорно, многое мог рассказать ему о технологиях, спонсором клиники, в которой когда-то работал Стивен, Тони Старк не был даже его любовником, но Стрэндж был здесь, просто потому, что не мог не проститься с человеком, благодаря жертве которого, они могли жить дальше. Глядя на то, как Морган и Пеппер опускают в воду венок, как смахивают непрошенные слезы Мстители, Верховный маг чувствовал себя лишним на этой церемонии. Ему нужно было выговориться тому, кто бы понял его. Наскоро попрощавшись с Пеппер и выразив ей соболезнования, Стивен создал портал, чтобы отправиться к тому, кто сегодня тоже скорбит об Энтони Старке, к тому, кто его поймет и утешит. 

Когда последние золотые искры портала исчезли, часы в библиотеке особняка на Бликер-стрит пробили десять вечера. Стивен огляделся: комната была пуста и только двери на террасу были распахнуты настежь. Маг молча пересек библиотеку и вышел на балкон:

— Здравствуй, Локи, — голос Стрэнджа был хриплым и чуть надломленным. 

— Я думал, ты придешь раньше, — Локи не обернулся, лишь взмахнул рукой, создавая рядом с собой еще один стакан, наполненный виски.

Поравнявшись с трикстером и сделав приличный глоток виски, Стрэндж ответил:

— Церемония немного затянулась, — маг с легким стуком опустил стакан на широкие каменные перила. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Локи?

— Мне жаль, — асгардец тоже поставил свой стакан и повернулся к Стрэнджу. — Очень жаль. Он был хорошим человеком.

— Он был твоим любовником, — мужчина поспешно отвел взгляд. — Тор как-то говорил, что вы...вы встречались. 

— Встречались, говоришь… По ночам он называл меня папочкой и просил придушить посильнее, — Локи слабо улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Стрэндж закусил губу. — Иногда мы вместе работали в его мастерской. Порой, он бывал абсолютно невыносим, когда пытался понять магию с помощью математики и физики. Это продолжалось всего пару месяцев и мое сердце не разбилось, когда он вернулся к Пеппер. Он был счастлив с ней и я был рад за него, но друзьями мы не остались после всего, что между нами было.

— Но ты любил его.

Трикстер нежно провел пальцами по щеке Стивена, Стрэндж прикрыл глаза и потянулся за прикосновением:

— Не так как тебя, дорогой.

— И поэтому не пришел на похороны?

— Я не пришел на похороны, потому что знал, что я там нежеланный гость. Не думаю, что Тони оценил бы скандал на своих похоронах. Ты же знаешь, что для остальных я всегда буду преступником, пытавшимся захватить ваш мир. 

— Не по своей воле… — начал было Стрэндж.

— Это неважно, — перебил его трикстер. — Неважно как я попал к Таносу и как он меня пытал. Неважно, что я помог все исправить. Неважно, что связывало меня со Старком. Я не пришел на похороны, но я простился с ним здесь: оставил в памяти только хорошее о Тони, попросил Одина указать ему путь в Вальгаллу, а сейчас я вместе с тобой пью за его смерть.

Стивен схватил свой стакан с виски и залпом осушил его. Крепкий алкоголь обжег горло и мужчина закашлялся. Локи притянул Стрэнджа к себе и слегка постучал постучал по его по спине, чтобы помочь справиться с кашлем. Когда кашель прекратился и дыхание восстановилось, мужчина крепче прижался к Локи и обнял его в ответ.

— Ненавижу похороны. Возможно, мне следовало остаться с тобой, — пробормотал Стивен куда-то в плечо Локи. 

— Почему ты так считаешь, Чернокнижник? — Локи мягко обнял мужчину за талию. 

— Потому что я виноват в его смерти. Я знал, чем все закончится и не имел возможности сказать ему об это. Я позволил Тони быть счастливым, иметь семью, всего каких-то пять жалких лет, — с каждым новым словом голос чародея становился все глуше.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Чернокнижник. Это не ты хотел изменить порядок вещей, не ты был одержим поисками камней бесконечности, не ты все это начал. Стивен, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста. 

Стрэндж не стал разрывать объятия; он лишь немного отстранился, чтобы Локи мог посмотреть на него. Сердце трикстера болезненно сжалось, когда он увидел слезы в усталых глазах мужчины:

— Стивен, послушай, в смерти Тони Старка нет твоей вины, как нет твоей вины в смерти твоих брата и сестры, — трикстер оставил на талии мужчины одну руку, а другой аккуратно стер дорожки слез. 

— Откуда ты…

— Просто знаю и все, — Локи легко поцеловал Стивена в уголок рта. — И если ты мне позволишь я заберу у тебя эти мысли и оставлю только самые теплые воспоминания о них: о Донне, Викторе, Тони — обо всех. 

— Ты правда можешь это сделать?

— Я все еще бог, Стивен. 

— Это не ответ, трикстер.

— Но и ты еще не согласился, Чернокнижник.

— Ты же знаешь мой ответ, Локи, — Стивен отвел взгляд. — Знаешь, что я согласен на это. 

Локи слабо улыбнулся и отстранился от чародея:

— Тогда, пойдем, — Локи переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Стивена и потянул его прочь с балкона. — Ты устал, еще немного и уснёшь у меня на руках, — трикстер улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Верховный маг Земли послушно идет за ним и как с каждым шагом тот становится все более сонным. 

— Это все твоя магия, трикстер, — зевая, пробормотал Стрэндж

— Ну, разумеется, — легко согласился Локи, увлекая Стивена все дальше вглубь особняка. 

Локи просидел у постели Стивена всю ночь. Он крепко держал его за руку и шептал заклинания на древних языках. Он забрал у мужчины чувство вины и боль утраты. Он забрал старую клятву, забрал воспоминания о ссоре с Виктором, забрал все сожаления о смерти родителей, забрал ослепляющую ярость от убийства Древней. Наконец, Локи забрал удушающее чувство безысходности от неотвратимой смерти Тони Старка. 

Он оставил воспоминания о семейных праздниках, звонкий смех Донны и заботу о маленьком Викторе. Он оставил воспоминания о нескончаемых спорах и ироничных шутках Старка. 

Стрэндж никогда не был жаворонком, но после смерти младшего брата его часто мучали кошмары и поэтому он просыпался позднее шести утра. Обычно он просыпался в холодном поту в темной спальне и потом еще долго лежал, глядя в потолок, и надеялся на скорое возвращение в царство Морфея. Так продолжалось последние двенадцать лет, но сегодняшним утром все изменилось. 

Проснувшись, Стрэндж увидел рядом с собой спящего Локи и не смог сдержать улыбки. Они были вместе два года, но Стивен до сих пор находил спящего Локи невероятно милым и очень домашним. Чародей притянул к себе трикстера и, зарывшись носом в его волосы, снова закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. Впервые за много лет он не чувствовал себя разбитым и подавленным, в мыслях была ясность, а в душе покой и умиротворение.

Стивен Стрэндж ненавидел похороны и он знал, что похороны Тони Старка не будут последними в его жизни, но также он знал, что теперь рядом с ним всегда будет Локи и вместе они справятся с этим. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
